Lemonade
by eraaxel
Summary: Set before the story starts Yoite had just gotten his name, but Yukimi feels as if he should help Yoite fit in to his new “home.” Oneshot


Lemonade

Disclaimer: Don't own Nabari no Ou nor the characters, but I do own the idea of the story so…

Summary: (Set before the story starts) Yoite had just gotten his name, but Yukimi feels as if he should help Yoite fit in to his new "home." NOT YAOI

~*~

Yukimi sighed, scratching his chin with his pencil. Not that he needed a pencil, since all his work was typed, but he kept the item around to write memos. Half his wall was filled with such memos. One never knew when an author had to write down a quick idea. Sometimes it was a matter of life or death—at least for their career.

Hearing a loud crash made Yukimi remember another thing that was related to life or death. He sighed, placing the pencil on the ground and turning around in his computer chair. "What are you doing, Yoite?" he asked as he stared at the tall, slender boy.

It took Yoite a moment to realize Yukimi was talking to him and not himself. Expected since the name was giving to Yoite only a few days ago by Yukimi himself. It seemed odd to call a human being by the same name as his cat, but somehow it fit Yoite, even if the boy wasn't like the cat at all. Nevertheless, the human Yoite turned around and stared at Yukimi with eyes far more dead than someone in their teens should be.

"Sorry, I'll fix your house up," Yoite said, kneeling down to pick up a few of the stuff that fell from the cabinet. Apparently the Kira user had broken a shelf, though it was evident it wasn't through his power.

"Yeah, thanks," Yukimi muttered, turning around to his computer again. He thought over Yoite's words a few moments and just added distractedly over his shoulder "and it's your house too, you know. Treat it as such."

Yoite didn't reply. Yukimi was used to the lack of replies though, and scratched his chin with his pencil again. A few hours of nothing but the noise of keys being pressed and Yukimi yawned, glancing at the clock. "1 a.m. already? I better get to sleep. I need to do some things early tomorrow." He stood up and turned around again, surprised to see Yoite staring at him "Yoite, you should get to sleep too." Walking past the younger boy, he crawled into his bed and slept, not paying attention to whether or not Yoite went to bed too.

One thing Yukimi learned in the short time they were together was that Yoite shunned affection. Being nice was taboo, so Yukimi acted distant. Not that that was hard, since that was what he felt when the brat was first put into his care. However, slipping in a few comments that showed concern about Yoite's well being seemed to have earned Yukimi a bit of respect. Like giving him a name. Of course, the name was of his old cat, but somehow it fit Yoite.

When morning came around, Yukimi woke up before Yoite for once and found the younger man leaning up against his bed in a sitting position with his legs straight in front of him. Yukimi gave a light chuckle and stood up. He would've tossed his blanket on Yoite but he didn't want to wake him up. Instead he moved over to the coffee pot, inspecting it. After all, it was on the shelf that Yoite knocked down the previous night. No cracks outside of the usual, therefore still useable. He set it down and filled the filter up with the grounds. While the coffee was brewing he moved to his computer and began to edit what he typed last night. One could never be too sure what they typed at night.

Twenty minutes went by fast and he quickly returned to the shelf where the hot liquid had formed. Yoite was kneeling in front of it, watching it. A part of Yukimi was surprised at the fact he never heard the kid get up, despite the size of the apartment and the fact that Yukimi was a ninja, but the bigger surprise was Yoite's confused expression. "What, never seen coffee before?" He pulled the pot out and grabbed down two mugs. "I forgot, you haven't been here when I've made it the last couple of times." Sometimes Yoite would go back to the base, and Yukimi only made coffee when he had to get up early for a restaurants visit.

Filling one cup, he handed it over to Yoite. "Some people like it with cream and sugar but I don't have any of that so you'll have to have it black," the blonde muttered and he sat down and drank his cup. Yoite hesitated, staring at the cup and then took a sip. Instantly he pushed it away, forcing a laugh from Yukimi.

With a frustrated look, Yoite attempted to glare at Yukimi. "You knew I wouldn't like it," he muttered and Yukimi shook his head in reply.

"Not everyone does, but you can't truly be sure until you try it. As I said, most like it with cream and sugar. Maybe I should've told you it was bitter," Yukimi said, chuckling. "I'll make it up to you later Yoite, okay?"

"You better," the teenager muttered.

Yukimi got up again after downing the remains of his coffee. He grabbed a bandana out of a drawer and tossed on whatever he had lying around that was clean. "I'll be off for now. I have to try a breakfast special in a town north of here. Don't kill anyone while I'm gone." The last part was said as a light joke, though he was half serious. He didn't want some mail man killed because he looked at Yoite wrong.

~*~

Hours later, Yukimi rubbed his head as he walked back towards his apartment. "Man that place sucks. They didn't cook the meat all the way through and the eggs were worse." He'd been complaining to himself about how much his tongue had suffered for the sake of an article. Anything to get his paycheck, of course. Trudging to the door, he put his hand on the knob and took a deep breath. No use complaining to Yoite and--

"What happened here?" Yukimi asked, trying to mask the growl from his voice as he stared at the room. Brown stains from coffee were all over the place along with an assortment of snacks and garbage. The shelf had fallen again along with several books and in the center of it all was a nice Yoite decoration. Yoite gazed at Yukimi with the same eyes as the night before.

"I was hungry," he replied flatly.

Oh. Yukimi never made breakfast because he was in a hurry and planned on eating out that morning anyway. He scratched his head and walked inside, ignoring the crunch of chips beneath his feet. "Looks like I've wronged you of food twice," he muttered. "Fine Yoite. I'll make it up to you." He swept a path to the black haired kid and then squatted down in front of him. "Join me and I'll make you a dinner to remember. Whatever you want, we'll buy the ingredients. I have to get food anyway after what you did to the room. Afterwards, though, you help me clean." He gestured to the room.

The Kira user sat there for a few moments and then suddenly stood up and walked to the door. He stopped at the exit and then turned around. "Where to?" he asked.

"Ah, to the store," Yukimi responded, laughing slightly. He lead the way to the store and began to walk down the isles. "You don't like bitter things like coffee so how about we get you something sweet." He spotted a box and picked it up. "Sweet and sour chicken. Sound good? You put this on rice and… Yoite?" He was staring at the back of the boy. Whatever Yoite was looking at seemed more important than dinner.

Hearing his name, Yoite turned around after a few seconds. In his gloved hand was a yellow fruit. "A lemon?" Yukimi asked, placing the box in the basket without thinking. "Do you like lemons, Yoite? Somehow, that surprises me." Yoite shook his head. "No? Well here get me some of those. I'll use them." He took the fruit Yoite handed to him and placed them in the basket as well. They continued to shop, grabbing snacks along with the chicken they'd need.

Yoite was silent most of the time but Yukimi did notice that Yoite didn't like the crowds. He kept eyeing the people who stepped closer and making too obvious movements to get away. Some girls around were muttering about how much of a pity it was for such a guy to do that. Yukimi laughed when he heard that.

"What's funny this time?" Yoite questioned.

"I suppose just that these girls would've thought you were just a short child just a few days ago," Yukimi replied. The black haired male's expression was confused and Yukimi raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I was laughing because they thought you were cute but you're a murderer?"

"Cute?" Yoite glanced back and then shook his head. "Fools, everyone."

"Hey, but it's us fools who keep the world interesting, right? And us fools are making you dinner so no complaints from the only non-fool." Though, admittedly the complaints were welcome. This may have been the most Yoite had talked to Yukimi ever.

The two purchased their food and then made the trek home in silence. A couple of kids slipped between the two of them, playing tag, but for once Yoite didn't glare at the two. Maybe he actually didn't mind brats, since he was a brat himself after all.

At home Yukimi got to cooking instantly. With his work and shopping trip time was slipping away and he wanted the house cleaned before the day ended with time enough to write more on the article. "It'll be an early dinner," Yukimi hollered, glancing at the clock that told him it was five. Yoite didn't respond, but Yukimi expected that.

Once he finished the chicken and rice he set two plates up and set them down in a space he cleared. Yoite sat next to one plate and began to eat in silence. Yukimi was silent too for a while until about half way through the meal. Then he pointed at Yoite's plate with his fork. "I have to say that rice cookers are one of the greatest inventions for guys like me," Yukimi explained with a mouth full of food. "I don't think I could ever take the time to make rice properly again, but now I need something to make food like this without much effort. How is it?" Yoite nodded in response as if that meant it was good and Yukimi sighed, knowing he failed at sparking a conversation.

Cleaning started after and Yukimi got out some bags and tossed one to Yoite. "It's not like the food's going to kill you so you can just pick it up with your hands. Wash them afterwards though." And with that Yukimi set the shelf back up and got to clearing out the stains as much as he could. Letting them set was a bad idea, Yukimi decided. His carpet would have to be replaced unless he wanted large stains on his floor for the rest of his life.

Behind him he could hear the crunch of chips being dropped in large amounts into a bag. Upon inspection, Yukimi saw Yoite lifting a handful at a time and just dropping it. At least the kid was working, no matter how inefficiently. Yukimi chuckled again and Yoite turned to him. "Nothing, Yoite," Yukimi replied to the silent question. He stood up, though and went into the closet, pulling out a dustpan and brush.

"Here, kid," Yukimi said, dropping them next to Yoite as if annoyed. Really, it was interesting but it would just take far too long. Yukimi himself got out a broom and began to sweep the majority of the trash into a pile for Yoite to put into the bag. After all, he wouldn't be able to do anything about the stain.

The cleaning led them to two hours later and then the room was once again in the normal state. Yoite found a spot against the wall and slumped against it. Yukimi sighed and then walked over to another device he had on the shelf. It was a gift from his sister forever and a day ago, and one he never expect to use. However, without answering Yoite's confused expression, Yukimi began to take the lemons and make something using the juicer. Adding in a bit of sugar and some other ingredients, he stirred it and served the hot liquid, complete with small slices of lemon for a bit of sour taste.

"It's lemonade," Yukimi explained. "It's not as bitter as coffee, but it's not super sweet either. Drink it while it's warm." He handed the mug down and Yoite took it hesitantly. Sipping his own, Yukimi watched as Yoite took the drink and studied it before finally taking a sip.

The next moment, Yukimi would never forget. Yoite took a sip and then gave a surprised look and took another sip. After a few sips, Yoite pulled the cup away and looked at Yukimi, realizing belatedly that Yukimi was watching the entire time. Yoite set the mug down and smiled.

"The lemonade is good. Thank you."

~*~

A/N: Hope you liked it! Read and Review!


End file.
